Komui's Angels
by JuniorLavi
Summary: Once apon a time, there where three very different little boys. Who gre up to be three very different young men. You basically get it. Strip tease, men in skirts...; and maybe some Shonen ai. HAHA Based on Charlies Angels. Lavi&Kanda&Allen ..Paused..
1. Close One

**Komui's Angels**

**Full Throttle**

-Okay, so I don't have the first movie, but it's not truly important on which goes first. If you are reading this, you must know who they are and that is the reason for reading. Based off Charlie's Angels Full Throttle.

**Warning**: Explosions and men wearing interesting outfits e_e' . I will put up the first chapter and if you want a yaoi, it will be here. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either movie nor anime. Anime is Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Movie is from Colombia Pictures.

**Ch 1. Close One**

Fiery flames burn in the cold basement of the militaries building. A man wearing a dark pea green uniform lays a sharp yet small axe into the flames until it burns up. The burning axe lays on a cigar setting it aflame. He stares at a door and scowls as the puffs of smoke from the cigar branch out. He spurs out harsh words in a foreign tongue before throwing the flaming axe at a wooden door.

Two people that resembled hobos walk through the double doors carrying a box. A few others watch them come in as if to guard. One tries to playfully smack the other in the head but misses. As people continue through the door, others are screaming and cheering on as a guy in red stands on the table as if saying _you are going down!_

A guard goes in front of the men holding the box and takes a ring of keys from his belt to unlock a cellar door. Him along with three others pull the doors open as the two carry the box into the cellar. The man places the keys back on his belt and waits for the others.

Inside of the cellar the men lay down the box with a grunt and one grunts again before shaking his hands. As they walk away, the four nails on the door open up at once as the lid falls off. A man with long black hair and a leather outfit folds out from the box. He looks for anyone coming before laying his fingers to his ear.

"Get off the babysitter. Daddy's home," he stated in a soft but annoyed voice.

He quickly left the area and went to the stone wall to hide behind only turning his glance to see the man he was looking for betting beat up. The dark haired man turned around and stretched his fingers till they cracked. His attention quickly turned to the dust falling from the ceilling then to the ceiling itself. Peoples voices and the stomping of feet could be heard.

--

Upstairs, men in camouflage uniforms were, as the noise concurred, stomping their feat and cheering as they surrounded a table. At the table where two people playing cards, a man that seemed to be part of the crowed and the one from before who was dressed in red shaking dice behind his back. The red one threw the dice to the table as he soon eyed the other with a small smirk. The other one just laughed.

"What is an Angel doing so far from heaven," he questioned in a mocking tone.

The red clothed young man raised his finger cut gloved hand as his hat covered his eyes. Everyone stopped cheering and waited for the answer. He blinked as he raised head and replied mockingly with a grin, "I am no Angel." With that he took a shot of liquor. As he was about to say more, his stomech gurgled. He got up and left the table running into a guard that had keys. He felt up the guard till the keys were in his hands and he left, pushing his way thought the noise and to a post. The red head stared at the keys and looked towards the door.

A guy in a white winter coat with white fur and a blue and white skirt opened the door from the front while reading a book. He looks up from the book and smiles,

"This is hostel, yeah?"

Everyone stops and looks at him, even their guard hawk. He looks back and keeps on smiling then winks and shakes his shoulders a bit giggling. They just keep staring at him till they invited him in screaming, or cheering, once more. They swashed their beer around as Allen squeed and giggled. The solider who had the axe from before stared at him with a smile that could have had a hint of lust.

The white haired one twirled his hair around his finger untill he saw the mechanical ram. In awe, he walked to it as if it was the only thing there. A man in the corner went to the jukebox and clicked a button. Music began to play as he jumped onto the mechanical ram and started riding cheering with glee. The people from around the area cheered holding up glasses or money.

He nodded to the red one as the red one smiled back twirling the keys around his finger. Allen screamed out with joy a moved his body back raising his leg high in the air. As he landed back to the ram his legs were crossed as he try to drag the crowds attention to himself.

"I'm good at the bull, no?"

Everyone screamed and cheered out as if to say yes.

--

Back in the basement, people spoke in a foreign tongue as a guy raised up a camera. He gave off a small smirk and nodded as he began to record what was going on. Through the lens, they kept speaking as they held up the captured mans hand showing that they waned the ring before taking it off. The guy that now had the ring walked away as the others went to tie the mans hands up.

--

As Allen keeps riding the bull, Lavi smiles and turns around to get the door opened once more. A big guy with a cork of beer in his hand that seemed drunk burped a bit. Lavi smiled and nodded to him before he fell down, and over the doors no less. Lavi sweat drops and looks to the side and hopes no one is paying attention. He looks back gown at the man and tries to lift him up by the belt. He keeps struggling and struggling.

--

The man holding the hostage points to him talking into the camera before shouting out and pointing in another direction. The guy with the camera turns around to getting himself and the camera punched out by the one with black hair.

The man who pointed runs, along with another to attack him. Kanda pops the man in the face, sending him flying into the wall. He runs over and kicks the next one in the balls, sending him down. From behind, a man goes to attack with a crowbar. Kanda swiftly climbs up the wall and does a back flip over the crow bar before kicking him in the face and knocking him out.

Kanda runs to the hostage taking off his mask.

"Marshal Ray Carter? I am Kanda, I'll be your rescuer for today," he says as he takes off everything else.

He stared at him for a bit before searching the area.

"I didn't think you'd find me. How many men do you have?"

Kanda glares at him a bit as the man turned his head back to him. He simply looked down, "I have two others in the bar."

The man raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "they have fifty armed men."

"I know, it hardly seems fair. Come!"

Kanda grabs the guys arm and drags him up. They run towards the doors exit to push it open. Ray Carter stopped quickly and grabbed the side of his ribs.

"O-owww."

"What is it," Kanda scowled in annoyance.

"My ribs," he muttered through his teeth sitting down under the door.

Kanda gazed up at the door way not truly caring about his well being. He was more concerned on what would happen and why the hell didn't Lavi do his part? He scowled again before raising his fingers to his ear once again.

"Lavi?! Lavi, we need to get out of here!"

"I'm on top of it…" replied Lavi in a annoyed fashion.

Lavi's eyes widened a bit before he looked down from the cracking sound beneath him. Soon the door, along with the guy caved into the basement catching no ones attention but Allen's. Lavi and Kanda looked up from the top of the basement before looking at each other and moving down.

A few drunken men walked passed the broken door, not noticing the two and the captive coming out. Ray mumbled as they dragged him out, "they got my ring.."

"I'm sure your wife will understand," Kanda blurted before scanning the area to get out.

The hawk stares at them as starts cawing out. The two soon stop as everything but Allen riding the bull freezes. Allen woos and such to try and get their attention away from his team mates. The main guy in charge goes through the crowed with a bottle of beer in his hand and examines the issue. He point's to them angrily.

"Kill them," he shouted, "kill them all!!"

Everyone of the soldiers cheered out to get ready. Allen nodded to the two as he was getting ready to jump. Lavi growls out before pushing Ray Carter back and slides under the table. Allen jumps off the bull and Kanda flips over the table dramatically and Allen lands on a chair next to it spinning. When the chair lands, they get in their fighting positions and scream out loud.

They all stare at the three quietly, even Ray who was in the back. Lavi just gives them a deep glare before barking at the soldiers. The leader smirks slightly as they all move back to make a pathway. Kanda eyes everyone cautiously in wonder to what is going on. A guy that has two machine guns and is loaded with bullets at the ready, laughing.

Lavi sweat drops in concern but tries to keep a tough look. Kanda's eyes widen just a bit while Allen's mouth twitches.

"Time for Plan B," mutters Kanda.

The guy makes a big laugh before firing off the machine guns. They all, but Ray, quickly do a back flip to dodge the bullets path way. The beer and glass shoot off from the bullets contact splattering every where. The guy is now screaming shooting at them all.

Lavi soon breaks through the window screaming as Allen and the man do as well, but in different windows. Kanda calmly is behind the others waiting to land on the ground. They soon land and fall, rolling down a small hill. Lavi lifts himself up as the wind blows through his hair.

"Just once I'd like to walk out of a bar!"

He gets up quickly while following the others to make their escape.

The siren goes off.

They run to a loaded truck as Allen uses his claw to break the window open before it turns back to normal. He unlocks the doors and they all get into the truck and begin to drive off. Allen scream out _yeah as they drive off._

_The leader goes to the end of the bridge where they stayed with goggles over his face and a rocket launcher in his hand. He aims it at the truck and waits to launch._

_Lavi stares in front of them and his eyes widen. A tank moves from the other side of the bridge and blocks them off to take aim. Allen turns to the others, _

"_Lets go!"_

_He opens the door and goes behind the covers in the back as Kanda takes the wheel._

_The leader laughs as Allen gets in the back, knowing full well what was on the other side. The tank gets loaded as Kanda checked behind the truck. The leader clicks off the rocket and launches it. On the other side, the tank fires a cannon of their own._

"_NOW," Kanda growls._

_He turns the truck off the bridge as Lavi screams. The leader takes off his goggles and watches with confusion as the cannon and rocket pass each other. The tank explodes and the leader dodges as the truck behind him explodes._

_Kanda, Lavi and Ray fall out of the truck along with the helicopter that was loaded in the back. The helicopter turns on quickly as Lavi and Kanda dive for it, Kanda holding onto Ray. Lavi grabs onto the front of the copter as Kanda grabs the sides pushing Ray in. _

"_Get in," yells Kanda._

"_You got him," questions Lavi._

_They both let go as Ray is inside the copter only to dodge from debrief. Kanda grabs the wing of the copter while Lavi only misses his chance._

"_Lavi!" Called out Allen._

_Allen's eyes widen as he is about to hit water. He looks back to the controls and freaks out on what to do._

"_Go for it," yells out Kanda in anger._

_Allen looks behind him again to Lavi, "Lavi!" He turns his attention to in front of him as he switches the copters controls._

"_I'm trying!"_

_Allen pulls the plane up right as the trunk explodes in the back. Lavi uses his hammer and makes it grow so he could latch onto the copter and pull himself in quickly. Allen sighs with relief that he is okay and continues onward. Ray looks at Allen then away._

"_I'm afraid I underestimated you guys!"_

"_Yeah! That happens a lot."_

_--_

_In a nice cozy but dark room with a fire running, a phone rings. A man in a suit is holding a phone as he walks to the fireplace for a brief moment and then to a darkened out person. They grab the phone and turn it on, waiting for the other side to say something._

_--_

_Back at the place from before, the leader holds a phone to his ear, "it was three boys! Three crazy beautiful boys." He stopped for a moment, "but we got the ring."_

_--_

_The darkened out person in a rugged voice replied, "I always knew this day would come… Lets go to plan B."_

_With that it raised a shadow that was in the shape of an umbrella._

_-------------------_

_That concludes part one. Please rate._

_Btw… No Allenxboy .;; I kinda have another plan for him._

_Please comment and help with any ideas. =D_


	2. The Angels

**Komui's Angels**

**Full Throttle**

-Okay, so I don't have the first movie, but it's not truly important on which goes first. If you are reading this, you must know who they are and that is the reason for reading. Based off Charlie's Angels Full Throttle.

-Since Charlie is a voice box. I will let you know that _"…"_ that will be Charlie, AKA Komui -heart- Also, I wanted to let you know that the introductions to them might be small but xD It's my brain. Forgive me.

**Warning**: Explosions and men wearing interesting outfits e_e' . I will put up the first chapter and if you want a yaoi, it will be here. Some OOC and no specific timeline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either movie nor anime. Anime is Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Movie is from Colombia Pictures.

**Ch2. ****The Angels**

"_Once apon a time there where three very different little boys."_

**Allen**

Allen around the age of 10 is running from an angry mob of men. A golden golem flies quickly behind him in a panic its self. Soon Allen trips, due to his common luck, and the guys catch up with him.

"You! Cross' apprentice! Pay up for what he owes us!" They demanded.

Allen turns around and stares at them wide eyed freaking out. He smiles innocently as this was something common. He held out a deck of cards and laughed a bit.

"I-Is it a card game then?"

--

**Kanda**

Kanda is in the middle of a forest with things surrounding him. His eyes are closed and his short hair blows in the wind. He opens his eyes quickly and attacks his opponent dead on. Two wooden things are released onto him as he chops them up into pieces quickly.

In his own vision, one flower stands alone as he growls.

--

**Lavi**

Young Lavi yawned a bit as he stared at an old and short man. The old man looked like a panda to him, short and black eye lids; which always got him wondering, does this man not sleep? His eyes was covered with his usual eye patch and his face wasn't all that happy either.

"Now Lavi, I want you to start by reading these recorded histories."

Lavi winced as the old man put down a load of books. He was a bit young, but still determined to do this, as he had no one else and needed no one else.

"Yes Bookman," he replied starting on it.

"_Who grew up to be three very different men."_

**Kanda**

As usual the man woke up early and went for an early training outside. He needed to keep in shape for the job he was "going through." After that he would go into the cafeteria of where he was staying and order soba noodles, hoping to eat them in peace.

**Lavi**

The red head gave out a tough look to the people and soon a thumbs up from the monster truck window. This time he was ready to have some fun. He waved the back of his palm as a signal that he is ready to go. He puckered up his lips and put his green and yellow helmet on.

They dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind. The engine roared as the trucks sped up and crushed over the cars. Soon it flew into the air like it had wings of its own.

"YEAAAHHHH!" Lavi screamed before doing a wheelie.

**Allen**

Lavi smiled brightly as he was finally away from his dreaded master. Though the white hair boy was somewhat stranded, he could still figure this out. People knew his destination, whether good or bad. That smile didn't last soon though. From the sky, a laser like bullet shot down from the sky, people began to scream.

"An akuma…" he mumbled.

With that his hand was unraveled and ready to take down the akuma. With one slice, the akuma exploded and he sighed with relief.

"_Now they work for me. My name is Komui."_

In a roller rink the three held hands, much to Kanda's dismay, while on a mission. Lavi smirked as he came from the back of their line and defeated the opposing people in front of them; his hands breaking them apart. The other two fells down and landed on their asses in distraught.

-

On a cement street in the middle of a cement city where barely anyone walked, a red car swerved back and forth to get someone off their lid. That someone happened to be Lavi hanging on for dear life swinging with it.

Lavi yelled at the driver slamming his hand against the window trying to get the guy to stop. Still he kept on driving.

-

Allen's face seemed scared for life as he was up on a window that was probably 20 stories high, or so it seemed. Still, he hand the suction cups and they kept him hanging in their for a good while. He placed something on the glass window and used a laser to slice through in a circle. He pulled off the glass and took the innocence that was inside.

Like a swan, Allen gracefully jumped off the building into some kind of safety net.

-

With dark, piercing and concentrating eyes, Kanda hunted down his prey. Sure he was on a horse and in a ridiculous outfit, but he couldn't complain right now, not till he got back for a meeting with Komui.

He swung a lasso around after the man running in front of him. Before this man changed into an Akuma, he pulled him down and sliced him up.

Grunting, Kanda took off the hat he was wearing. His hair let out as he swung it around a bit.

-

"Stop! Hammer time!" the T.V yelled out from inside a house. Apparently the famous music video of M.C Hammer was playing and he was dancing as the music took afoot.

As if enthusiastic with the song, Allen began shaking his ass to the beat. He really couldn't do much as he held a box with moving supplies in it. Actually, the whole house seemed like someone was moving in or going out.

"Can't touch this."

Allen turned around from the T.V and danced from side to side like M.C Hammer did in the beginning, his head following the movements direction.

"Can't touch this"

Allen smiled and laughed a little, but he was still in a huff, as he moved his feet like an Irish dance.

Kanda and Lavi came in and stared at him, Kanda more annoyed then anything else. Lavi moved to one side as Kanda stayed where he was, not wanting to get involved. He had a box too and he planned on getting it inside and getting more so he could leave.

"Hey!" Allen said happily as Lavi stared at his feet.

Lavi smirked and put the box down, he went to Kanda and pulled him to dance. Kanda glared at Lavi but Lavi never took it in and pulled him again. To get out mugen from it sheath, Kanda put down the box to attack Lavi to only have Lavi kiss him. He was shocked a bit but shock his head quickly. Lavi pulled him pleading for him dance. Kanda tried to pull away desperately but finally caved from the second kiss.

"Break it down!"

The three of them in a line began dancing like the girls in the background of the music video. One leg lifting and then the other. Allen smiled a bit less because he knew he'd be killed after what he was about to say, or at lest he thought.

"Go Kanda!"

"Stop! Hammer time! Every time you see-"

As they continued to dance back and forth their hands moved into a cross then out again, their legs still moving up.

"I'm-" M.C continued.

"Oh yeah!" praised out Allen.

They moved their heads from side to side, legs apart and finger on the right cheek.

"Whooo!"

Allen and lavi turn around, dragging Kanda along with them. They all held hands, whether they wanted to or not and jumped onto the couch making it fall backwards. Allen and Lavi laughed while Kanda looked away embarrassed by it all.

"Hey, check this out," a voice of a girl could be heard.

They all look up before Allen turns around and looks up. He looks at a young women with growing dark green hair and violet eyes. She was smiling holding up mail like it was the best thing in the world, a golden golem behind her.

"Our first piece of mail!" She quickly turned to look at it as Allen went to jump over the couch. Instead, he got a dose of reality and fell face first onto the ground.

"Ouf!"

He chuckled slightly as he got back up and went over to her, picking her up and smiling. He took the mail from her and looked at what it said.

"Oh, it's a little get together."

"It'll be a fun night!"

"Isn't that cool?"

She giggled, "it's great."

They smiled at each other before kissing happily.

-outside-

Kanda sighed as he walked out with Lavi to the moving truck to take out a few things.

"I still can't believe Allen and Lenalee are moving in together…" Kanda mumbled. "Finally, the bean sprout is growing up."

Lavi smiled, "it's wild that Allen owns property. The most expensive things I own are these boots."

"Che, you are borrowing mine.."

"Whatever, my point is-"

A surfer guy with a toned body ran by that caught Lavi's attention. Apparently he was working out, but that body, of course. Usually he would go for a women doing something so radiant, but since he was with Kanda, it didn't really bother him what gender anymore.

Kanda noticed this from the side of his eye as he picked up a box to bring in, his head followed Lavi's to see who it was. He mentally frowned and growled a bit. Slowly he rolled his eyes and pushed the box into Lavi's arms.

"I forgot my point.." Lavi said slightly confused.

"You are a horney man and you are wearing boots." He mumbled getting his own share from the truck.

"Thank you.." Lavi sighed obviously knowing someone was jealous.

Allen and Lenalee come out as they were going to speak before the phone rang. The three twitched knowing who it was. Allen ran inside quickly to catch it.

"Hello? Yes, be right in." his voiced echoed to the outside. He left the house and went to the others. Kanda was already walking there as Allen came out.

"Huh!?" Allen screeched.

Lavi's eye twitched, "Yuu-chan! Wait!" He called after the grunt running.

Allen turned his attention to Lenalee and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry, bye!"

"Oh Komui," Lenalee whispered.

--

_Black Order_

The three barged in at once and in sync, "Bak!"

Bak turned over with a small smile and yet tension. He was not happy about Allen and Lenalee being together, no, she was only for him!! Though, right now this was business and he had to stick to it. His smile grew as he saw Kanda's warning glare.

"He-hey! What's happening Angel's?! How ya'll doin'?"

Allen softly smiled, "hey."

Kanda walked quickly to the couch as the others followed.

"Hey Bak."

Bak only blinked as they sat down on the couch in front of him. "I-I see the science people didn't update on the books! For awhile now actually."

"We have a book?" Lavi commented.

Bak looked to the desk he was sitting on and laid down the books he picked up. He turned his head back to them with a cheep smile on his face.

"Look here you three, I have been doing this for sometime now. One of you all explain to me though," he got up and turned back to get an item and looked back towards them. He held up the device in confusion,

"What the hell is this?"

He looked down to it, "and what do you think-"

With that he clicked the button from curiosity and shocked his neck in a scream and fell to the ground. Lavi and Allen slightly chuckled and Kanda had on a smirk. Bak got up quickly to look professional.

"Careful with that Bak," Allen explained too late.

He shook head like nothing serious had happened.

"I'm alright. AND, I also see you're being played with this."

He held up a certain vest that seemed bullet proof. "Five g for a kevlon vest?"

"We need those," Lavi explained.

"Yeah, they were made especially for us."

Bak raised an eyebrow to them before putting it down, "you all are good, but you're also crazy!"

Lavi and Allen smiled to him. The red head moved to the side as Allen got up to grab Bak. Bak blinked with confusion on what the hell Allen would be doing. His eye twitched as he was pulled to the couch.

"What..?"

"Bak.. Come here," Allen gestured.

Kanda moved over knowing what a god awful thing Allen was doing… he was now surrounded by an idiot and an annoying usagi. Oh well, this was part of it ALL.

Allen sat beside Bak, "the others didn't sweat the details…"

Bak stared at the white haired one still puzzled but simply he went along with it.

"We do what it takes," Lavi said with a snap of his fingers. Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we doing around here?"

"The most important thing right now."

"Getting connected with Komui." Grumbled Kanda now at a boiling point of impatience.

The phone rings as they all stay quietly on the couch. Bak focused his eyes to a remote then to them then to the remote and smiles. He presses the button as it beeps. Connected.

"_Good morning Angel's."_

"_Good morning Komui!" They all greeted._


	3. HALO and Earl

**Komui's Angels**

**Full Throttle**

-Okay, so I don't have the first movie, but it's not truly important on which goes first. If you are reading this, you must know who they are and that is the reason for reading. Based off Charlie's Angels Full Throttle.

-As people noticed, some scenes are skipped… but I don't find them important. People must be thinking I am mad or something xD Because the angels are supose to be sexy and dangerous, I had to do what I had to do xD so dun kill me.

**Warning**: Explosions and men wearing interesting outfits e_e' . I will put up the first chapter and if you want a yaoi, it will be here. Some OOC and no specific timeline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either movie nor anime. Anime is Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Movie is from Colombia Pictures.

**Ch3. ****H.A.L.O and Earl**

The phone rings as they all stay quietly on the couch. Bak focused his eyes to a remote then to them then to the remote and smiles. He presses the button as it beeps. Connected.

"_Good morning Angel's."_

"Good morning Komui!" They all greeted.

"_Bak I hope the Angel's are not being too rough on you?"_

Bak stuttered his smile, "p-please! I have been through worse." It was true, there were others he obviously knew that are much worse and beat him up constantly. Also, his nervous hives and break outs. So nothing these three could do was rough, well maybe on Kanda's side.

"_Great work in Mongolia Angel's. But I am afraid the case has taken a new turn."_

Bak pressed the second button on the remote and the widescreen T.V that was posed as a map switched particles into something new. Bak's eyes widened by this as he had never seen anything like it.

"God damn! What the-?! Loo-loo-look!"

"_Angel's I'd like to give you General Cross."_

A man with red long and flowy hair smirked. He had a hat on and a half a mask over the right side of his face. He didn't look too friendly, in fact he looked like a drunk. Only one person knew him out of all and he was frightened.

Allen's eyes widened to the terror of the mans face. Sure they were not in complete contact, but this would count right? The other seemed to know his fear and it made the man smirk more before frowning.

"Hello Allen." He then continued, "it's a pleasure."

"H-hi" muffled Allen.

"Che."

"Hello"

"_Over the years him and a group of other generals have worked on a project for matters. This being with so man innocent lives at stake."_

Bak got up and picked up three red folders from the coffee table. He passed them out to each on individually to the three.

Lavi smiled to him, "Good job Bak."

They all opened the folder and frowned as they switched off the wrong ones.

"_Angels. You are aware of the protection program?"_

"People who've owned the Innocence and are known by the Noah's are relocated and given new identities for protection." Quickly responded Kanda looking at the screen.

"The identities of these witnesses and their families are protected by a program named H.A.L.O." Cross explained as they awaited the answers. "Hidden, allies, list, operation. The list is encrypted on two titanium rings . The data on each ring is indecipherable on its own. When the two rings are read together, their codes unlock each other."

Lavi looks up from the folder and to the T.V, "who wears the rings?"

"The head, Ray Carter is carrying one."

On the T.V Cross' screen pushes to the side and it shows the guy they helped before, Ray Carter. He is sited in an office with a flag and a green background.

"Good morning."

"Hey," the angels say in fusion.

"You're body?" Kanda commanded.

"Couple of fractured ribs, but I'll live." He replied calmly.

Allen blinks in wonder, "who… wears the other ring?"

"That, we'll keep secret." replied Cross. "All I will say is that he was found dead this morning. Now both rings are in the open."

"So," started Lavi, "the list is out?"

"You maybe right. We know someone has been using the Noahs for this."

Allen stares at the other too looking really worried about the situation.

"One of the ones protected where found dead in his own."

With a nervous but still puzzled look of his own, Lavi went deep into thought about this.

"_Angels, we need to get the H.A.L.O rings back-"_

His attention turned to the others as if he was hiding something. Though he made a nice attempt to point it as looking back to Cross and Ray Carter.

"_Before the list is brought to attention."_

Allen is apparently deep in thought as well until he looks over to the screen not satisfied. His attention turns to the voice box where Komui's voice is coming from. "We'll start at the victims house," he looks towards the other two.

"See if that leads us to H.A.L.O…"

Lavi smiles softly, "hey Komui. We could really use Bak's help on this one."

Bak bit his mouth then smirked a bit with glee. He was happy about this. Being chosen to do something out of the office! It wasn't always his place truly, but it would be fun. Now was the time to ask them about what his job was.

"Do I get to drive a race car?"

"Not today." Lavi smirked about about Bak's face.

"Blow up a castle?"

"Not yet Bak." Yawned Kanda.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm.." They all looked at each other. Lavi smirked more knowing what should be done. Kanda was not going to be part of this.

"Read some body language." Replied Allen as he turned back to Bak.

Bak smiled widely, "hell ya."

--

In a lonely neighborhood that seemed to have its own problems, two kids bicycled down the street and past a police car. Soon, as the kids road on, they fell past a crime scene where barely anyone stood close to. Behind them, a Police van drove up to the property and parked. As the door opened Kanda came out in a sexy white outfit with a slit on the skirt. He raised his hand with a recorder to speak.

Lavi later comes out of it with his hair down and glasses on. He wore a black outfit that showed his chest a bit and had a slit in the front. The red head searched around the area as he pressed his hand against a silver case.

Allen comes out in a brown wig that looked rather messy. He wore a white shit with a patterned button up over it; his pants where brown kakis. In both hands he held crime tools to get down to business. He stretched up to act tough, only it didn't really go anywhere.

Lastly, Bak comes out in a blue uniform and a body bag. He looked from side to side and then had concern on his face. He was going to TOUCH a dead body?! He shrugged his shoulder and then shook his head.

"I'm not going no where near no dead body!"

The angels walk up to the house in between the protective tape. People stared in wonder like it wasn't a normal thing.

"Mm-mm… Mmm-mm, mm-mm, mm-mm." A police yielded them as he blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth. He turned back to them, sunglasses protecting his eyes. "Freeze there."

The angels stop and stare at him for an excuse. Allen chomps away at gum as Lavi lays his hands to his sides and Kanda stares in anger.

"If you're not a dead body, you need to be on the other side of those ropes."

Allen put down the two cases as he talked and pulled out paper and a pen. This was ather hard fo him because he was suppose to act like a tough guy that knew what he was doing and quite honestly, a dead body was not his cup of tea.

"We've got a pretty serious situation. My men here have this whole area secured. I'll have to ask you to evacuate-"

Lavi smiled to him and pushed up the glasses. He waved to the man with a small flirt. He didn't like him, he just needed leisure, but this was not working apparently.

"immediately. We've got a two-eleven, one-eighty-three; believe it or not, we got an eleven-three-fifty to butte… and it ain't pretty."

Allen nodded and jotted this all down till he heard the last part. He looked up in confusion stopping his gum chewing. He soon looked to the side wondering if that was the case.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "an eleven-three-fifty? You found an illegal chinchilla **ranch** on the premises?"

Lavi looked from the talking Kanda towards the police officer.

"It's a chinchilla farm.. But you're good." He complied.

Allen picked up the cases and handed them to Kanda and Lavi. He stared at the ground before looking at the officer.

"Nugatory to your relinquish locality," Allen began and shocked Lavi. "Circumspect to your observation of set perimeter." Allen pointed to the house while speaking. "We shall proceed to the interior of the dwelling with your accompanied men."

They other two stared at Allen and wondered where he learned this. Kanda couldn't really understand it and Lavi just tried to keep a straight face. At the end of Allen's carry on, they all look at the police before walking inside.

The officer put out his finger to testify against them but they only went by. Allen however, to continue from letting them investigate stayed to listen.

"Well, do not copy, I repeat do not copy. I am going to have to ask my sergeant."

Allen nodded till he replied, "your sergeant is here." He gave him a quick smile.

-inside-

The whole house was red, mostly for investigation purposes, as the angels walked in. They walked in slowly to figure out the area. In the house to the left of the door, the victim laid in his chair dead. On the right hand was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

Allen took out the flashlight and scanned the area that led to the body. Kanda walked over to him and got ready to investigate the matter. As Allen walked further into the house Lavi followed and stopped at an examining point. He knelt down to the floor and looked over it.

Behind them, the officer comes in and closes the crime scene door. He looks down at Lavi and points to him.

"Hands off."

He looked at all three of them, hands rested on his sides.

"You guys had your game faces on at the academy; I'd be able to figure this one out."

He looked towards Kanda and the body.

"Simple Café culinary. Freak show chocked to death."

He looked back to Allen.

"Questions?"

From the mouth of the body, Kanda pulled out a chip from his mouth using long tweezers. He looked closely at it's figure and matter.

"Examination of soft pallet shows poor sign bi-product." He sighed putting the evidence in a plastic bag. "Lodged in vestibule."

Kanda takes out the recorder and presses record. He lift it up to his mouth while staring intently at the body.

"He shows no sign of trauma to the lea rings. His struggle patter shows he didn't choke, but was smuggled."

"Guys we got some residue," Allen shouts from the other room.

Holding with a set of tweezers it seemed to be something small. Allen placed the residue under his nose and sniffed it. "Pineapple." He takes out a magnifying glass to look at the substance closely. "Sex wax. Best for your stick."

The officer looked at him with a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

"The killers a surfer."

Obviously the guy took it the wrong way. That was the only thing in Allen's mind by that point. No, he had to focus.

"How do you know?"

"He employed the same credit card he use to swipe wax off his board. Gained entry into the house."

"That thrasher scumbag surfer.."

Lavi, still on the floor, sprayed a substance. This maid the officer jump up and take out his hand gun. Lavi laid down the spray and picked up a neon light. He waved it along the floor to show a print.

"I found a print. He was reissued Air Gordon's." Lavi was truly an expert at this. He looked up to Allen to continue. "A limited promotion version that was sold only at Footlocker in Fontana in the summer." His eye averted back to the floor staring at the print.

"But.. There is a discrepancy in weight distribution between the left and right sides."

He looked up to Kanda.

"An interior liniment that was repaired in the last year."

-outside-

As they walk back to the truck, they single for Bak to follow them back. Bak only did so and wanted to ask questions about the inside. He has never seen this type of issue before, and I guess now was better then never.

"Alright Angels, who did it?"

Kanda sighed annoyed but spoke, "we are looking for a killer with a scar on his knee who surfs."

"Did he stink?"

Lavi smirked, "there is a hurricane of Baja. Means good swells for all south facing beaches."

"Was their a lot of blood?"

Allen looked to Bak who was asking these ridiculous question. He knew the other sure looked confused, but also curious.

"Off shore winds, surf point." He spat as he went to the drivers side of the truck.

Bak blinked as Allen turned back to him with a soft smile. "Malibu's pumping!"

As the real person that Bak was dressed as arrived he looked at him and gave him the body holder. He looked back to the angels puzzled. The other did not question about Bak only watched him as he left before continuing to work.

Lavi cooed happily, "hey Kanda. Surfboards at your place."

"Come on share with me Angels."

--

The beach shore of Malibu to the water Allen surfs on the wave, his hand brushing it. On the shore, people were having a good time and enjoying the beach. People played surf music, or had a pick nick, or even just sunbathed. All in all, to them the weather was perfect and the surfers got what they wanted.

In the food hut at the edge of the beach, Lavi and Kanda had on another disguise as people working there. Kanda seemed to be scanning the area for possible candidates for the killer. While Lavi stood around waiting for a response from him.

"Wait a minute," mumbled Kanda as he laid the binoculars over his eyes.

He started to examine a surfer who was waxing his board.

"Bak.. There is a waxer in your in your area."

Out at the beach Bak was standing in a men's surfing wear. He looked up as if Kanda's voice cam from there. What he should have been paying attention to was the women waving. Instead he smacked her in the ass with his long board. She squeaked before looking at him and walked away.

"Is that you lord?" Bak replied.

"Get in there and see if he is using pineapple sex wax."

In the shack keeping watch Kanda called Lavi over. Lavi did walk over and took the binoculars from Kanda as he handed them.

"I got sand all up in my ass," Bak complained. "I can hardly walk!"

"Just…blend in Bak." Lavi suggested.

To take his advice he walked over to the surfer in question. He placed the board beside the others in a sloppy manner before it fell over and wrecked a kids perfectly good sand castle. He leaned against the others bored and watched the scenery for awhile. He looked to the guy and slapped him in the stomach.

"Got any wax?"

Kanda was back with the binoculars watching. His eye twitched while putting them down for awhile. "Great job Bak," he said implying sarcasm.

Bak licked the other guys board and tasted it. He looked at the man, eyes narrowing due to the suns glare.

"Is that grape?" He questioned. "Huh?"

The other guy nodded, "mmhmm."

"It's grape." Bak said aloud. "It's grape! YES SIR!"

Kanda looked towards lavi, "suspect four eliminated." He looked away and into the binoculars again. Lavi smiled softly and continued to gaze.

On the shore, Allen was waxing the surf board he was using. His soft white hair blew in the wind. He stopped as he heard a board slush into the ground and a familiar voice call out.

"What's up angel?"

Allen slowly looked up figuring it to be an enemy. The Earl turned to him in his more human looking form smiling as usual. Allen's eyes widened to his appearance.

"Millennium Earl?!"

----------

**Note: I was wondering if I should make some scenes happen in here with one of the couples. So far there is KandaxLavi and LenaleexAllen. I'll see how things turn out… I know next chapter is a shocker ex pairing.**


	4. Lavi's Truth

**Komui's Angels**

**Full Throttle**

-Okay, so I don't have the first movie, but it's not truly important on which goes first. If you are reading this, you must know who they are and that is the reason for reading. Based off Charlie's Angels Full Throttle. As people noticed, some scenes are skipped… but I don't find them important.

-Oh god… figuring out how to make the earl seem so right for this was rather hard to figure out. I can not stop laughing, so I'd have to keep real people in here that are in the movie XD I want to also thanks people who have given me reviews -heart-

**Warning**: Explosions and men wearing interesting outfits e_e' . I will put up the first chapter and if you want a yaoi, it will be here. Some OOC and no specific timeline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either movie nor anime. Anime is Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Movie is from Colombia Pictures.

**Ch4. ****Lavi's Truth**

"What's up angel?"

Allen slowly looked up figuring it to be an enemy. The Earl turned to him in his more human looking form smiling as usual. Allen's eyes widened to his appearance.

"Millennium Earl?!"

"Allen?" He commented back as if to remember his name.

"Eh, umm… Ohmygod.." he quickly got up with his board. "How do you look so…?"

The Earl smiled more to the Angel, "I have this state too Allen Walker."

"O-of course you do.."

He wondered why this guy was telling him this. Was it because he was **actually** relaxing too? He still wasn't going to be taken him lightly and neither the area.

Kanda noticed this through the binoculars but tried to act cool. Since he and Lavi could hear their conversation, he knew who it was. Lavi pat Kanda's back lightly as if to tell him it would be okay. He took the binoculars from him and looked himself.

The Earl moved his lips close to Allen's ear making him twitch. He had to stay cool for the people around the beach. The Earl smirked a bit this time and whispered,

"Tell Komui I say hi."

Allen gave off a soft smile as if it wasn't a bad thing. At lest he hoped it was not. He looked over to the hut as the two just gazed at them and listened in to their conversation. The Earl's gaze went in that direction too till he noticed the others.

"Lavi and…Kanda?" He pointed while looking at Allen.

Allen nodded softly to the man. "Yeah.."

As if following the Earl's lead so it wouldn't seem so awkward, they both waved at the other two. Earl looked back to Allen and smiled again.

Kanda went back to his job quickly since he figured Allen was not in any danger for once. He caught another guy and leaned forward.

"Only one waxer left… Wait a minute."

He looked closer to notice a scar in the surfers left knee.

"Scar, left knee. Cheek it out. Brown shorts, red board, eleven o clock."

Kanda didn't realize how stupid it was of him to give the binoculars to Lavi. Lavi was already off in heaven when he thought someone was hot. Though he should have been use to it by now, he sure in hell was not.

Lavi took them with squinted eyes. He pierced into them to the surfer. His emotionless face turning into a smile.

"What do you think," ask Kanda.

"Yummy!!"

Kanda glared at Lavi as he put down the binoculars. He lowly growled as he was getting tired of it.

"That's what I thought… Case closed," he sighed. "Allen move in. Lavi thinks he's hot."

Lavi blinked from his over thrown smile and turned to angry Kanda. He gulped a bit and laughed innocently.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked at nervous Lavi. "You always fall for the bad guy."

He looked back out as Lavi just followed his lead. Without speaking Lavi spoke,

"Well then this guy must be really evil."

Kanda frowned more, he couldn't believe this. Then again, what was he so worried about? He shouldn't have had these feelings to begin with.

"Uhh, umm…" Allen started before trying to end the conversation. "We have a new… agency, maybe you should not o see it anytime soon…"

The Earl chuckled, "I will try. -heart-"

With that they both went in opposite directions. Allen ran back towads the wate while the Earl quickly went to his……car. Allen surfs out into the waves to close in on the new target. A subordinate opens the cardoor for him before diving him off.

"There he goes…" Lavi whispered.

Kanda stared at the leaving car. He turned away from Lavi and started to clean up the place. He was really getting prepared for the next step.

"Who do you think would be the first one of us to leave?" He questioned as he continued on. "You, me or Allen."

Lavi blinked and turned to him as if he wasn't serious. "What are you talking about," he scoffed.

Kanda turned to Lavi then back to what he was doing not really interested in the red head at the moment. He began to make a drink.

"I think it will be beans pout."

"Wh-why, did he say something?" Lavi slightly spazed.

He stared at Kanda in disbelief. How could he ask this!? Weren't they all having a good time with this instead of everything else? Or was it just him because he was able to do something normal for once and be happy?

"Well, Allen and Lenalee live together now. Soon they'll be engaged. And we will be wear some ungodly annoying dress up for the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Allen Walker."

He Looked up at Lavi like he was saying this to get on his nerves. Maybe he was. The red head sure got on his own. He ended it with a finish of the drink.

"Yeah, but… even if she got married, she'd never leave us!" Lavi replied trying to make sense of it.

"Sooner or later Lavi we'll be leaving. And hopefully soon…" He looked back to Lavi.

Lavi blinked once more before his eyes widened. He looked like he was going through shock. Of course this talk had to make him go through a scenario ideal.

"_Good morning Angels."_

"Good morning Komui!" All three of the Angels said at once looking at each other then smiling to the box.

"_Good morning Angels."_

"Good morning Komui!" Lavi winced as he looked from Kanda to someone new named Link.

"_Good morning Angels."_

"_Good morning Komui!" Lavi laid old sleeping in between the new Angels known as the Olsen twins._

_One of the twins nudged the sleeping Lavi until he woke up. He looked at both of them confused before realising where he was._

"_Go-Good morning Komui," he smiled softly before falling back asleep._

"_I mean-" Kanda said to snap Lavi out of his daze, "- you didn't think it'd be us thee forever did you? Because I certainly did not."_

_The surfer from before that Kanda described, also the one who wore that suit in the beginning took off from the water and ran through the sand. Allen picked up his surf board and left the water too to tail the man. The surfer wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked it in. While underneath it all Kana and Lavi where under his car roaming through his things. He pulled on the towel and pulled down his brown and red trunks. Lavi smirked at this and looked up at him as Kanda glared._

_Allen walked over to the "stranger" to keep him company while the others did their work. He smiled to the guy as if trying to befriend him._

"_Killer huh?" He said to the guy happily. "I just got so excited. When it's like that I love to ride it hard and rough."_

_The male went down to pick up his things as he stared at Allen with a careless face. He looked towards Allen again when the white haired hit the mirror with his board. He frowned more as the other laughed it off._

"_They way I was getting pounded, I'm going to be wet for hours!"_

_Allen really didn't think of how any of it sounded, he just was trying to be surfer. The others guys stare at him only told him nothing about what those words truly meant. Allen just held a smile as the guy got in the car and left._

"_Catch you later!" Waved off Allen._

_He moved his board to the side as Lavi and Kanda appeared from behind it. They all seemed to be staring as the surfer drove off. Kanda quickly took his findings and showed it to Allen._

"_Brandi Emers."_

_Allen took it and sniffed then licked for sex wax. He rolled his tongues and swallowed as he tasted pineapple. He nodded a bit,_

"_Pineapple sex wax."_

_Lavi held up a somewhat small rectangular paper with the words "Leo Race 1" on the back. He staed down and read it off. "The Coal Bowl." He turned it around and read off the back. "hey check it out, Leo. That could be his next target."_

_Lavi looked up and off to the distance while Allen and Kanda looked at the card._

_--_

_Mounts of coal and earth went around the bikers field. Motorcycles and their riders gathered in many areas of the arena. Some getting ready, others paying the one in charge and the rest stood there with their helmets on or off. This was truly the Coal Bowl._

_On the hill as people practiced on the track, Allen, Lavi and Kanda on their bikes stayed and watched. They examined everyone jumping and dragging, even staying and staring off._

"_This is it, the Coal Bowl." Lavi said with a wild smile on his face. Now this was something he could do._

_Allen nodded his head with anticipation, "let's get dirty."_

_Together they punched each others fists and got to motor rolling. The sped off, trailing dirt behind them._

_-_

_They walked along looking at the bikers and getting stares back. Allen looked towards Lavi._

"_I'll buy in!" he yelled over the bikes._

_Kanda looked around not caring the least and just wanted this done. "I'll find Leo."_

_Lavi smiled slyly, "I'll look for Emers."_

_Both Kanda and Allen stopped and held onto Lavi stopping him._

_Kanda sighed, "I'll look for Emers."_

_Allen nodded, "yeah.."_

_Kanda walked off without another word. Allen shrugged sorry to Lavi and walked another way to pay in. Lavi gave an annoyed smile to Allen before punching his fist into his hand._

"_Alright Leo, you're mine."_

_Next to the race track, a women in black shook a bikers hand as her body guard watched. She had on a leather shirt that cut off at the shoulders. It bagged the sleeves at the wrist and showed off most of her stomach. Her pants where the same leather material and color that held firmly to her curves. The money she took from the gentleman and gave to the guard._

_Allen approached the women and nodded to her. _

"_You in charge here?"_

"_You know it," she replied sharply._

"_I want in."_

"_It's a two G buy in. Winner takes all." She looked at the arena, "rules are…" she turned back to Allen, "there are no rules."_

_Allen took out the money, "I'm down." He looked up._

"_Tsk, three out of four don't cross the finish line."_

"_I'll take those odds." He handed her the money._

_She glanced to her body guard folding up the money in her hand and they gave it to him. Allen turned and walked away. She folded her arms and watched him._

_Ask Kanda stood around looking for Emers a rider walked up to him. Not willing to talk to the other he simply ignored. Still the other persisted._

"_Hey, how's it going?"_

"_Ah-uh," Kanda quickly replied not looking directly at._

"_Is this your first time a-"_

"_Ah-uh." He blurted examining the area. "Carmichael's at the finish line." He mumbled to himself._

"_I was thinking maybe-" He was cut off By Kanda's hand._

"_Ah-uh!!"_

_The guys sighed and gave up walking away. Kanda watched him with a frown and a dark death glare. He wasn't going to be like his partner… No way in hell._

_A biker with dark hair and a blue and white outfit sat on his bike. He stared at Allen who stared back. Allen leaned against his motorcycle and ruffed the engine for a challenge. They guy held out his hands and Allen made a game face at him arms wide apart._

_Lavi was still searching for Leo, walking around the Cowl Bowl. Behind him, a very thin man in black was watching his every move. He seemed to have deep interest in the walking man. Lavi really didn't notice though, he found Allen alone and he would rather have a talk with him._

"_Hey," Lavi called to Allen._

"_Hey," Allen smiled back._

_Lavi smirked a bit, "you and Lenalee moving in together… it's a big deal."_

"_Yeah, it's great isn't it?"_

"_So, where do you see this going?" Lavi lightly laughed._

_Allen's smiled turned to a frown. "Going?" He was confused. When did this ever become an issue anyways? Was Lavi okay?_

"_I'm confused." he said with a face to match his words._

"_Okay, say someone was to come up to me and say, 'Lavi, do you think that Allen wants to get married?'"_

_Allen blinked, "wh-what?" He stopped and looked to the side. Maybe he had gotten this one figured out. "Did Lenalee ask you to ask me if I wanted to get married?"_

"_No," Lavi said as he shook his head._

_Allen looked to the side still in shock and confusion, "you know.. Because we just moved in together!"_

"_Head's up-" Kanda called to them in the distance. "I have spotted Emers. I'm on it."_

_At the line up for the beginning of the race, Emers drove up with no shirt or helmet on. _

"_Red bike, red helmet."_

_He parked the bike and put on his top. Lavi looked over to notice him and examined closely to that area. Allen quickly parked close to the surfer and looked for him. He spotted her and put his helmet on. The women in black stood in front of the riders and rose her arms. The surfer stared to his target who was readying by putting on his helmet._

_Lavi looked at Emers and stared tilting his head a bit. He quickly looked to his pin point and saw a rider in blue. On his helmet lied the symbol of a lion with the words "lion" on it._

"_Allen.. Number twenty-five, check it out. The Lion. That's Leo." He smirked._

_Allen turned his head and spotted him._

"_Got it. In the blue."_

_The women in black watched as the bikers were ready. She then looked ahead of herself and signaled for the race to begin. Racers quickly rode off leaving trails of dirt behind them._

_As the race began, number twenty-five, Leo, looked behind him at the other racers and looked forward again. Right behind him was Emers who had a dark eye on the guy. Not too far behind was Allen who kept a close eye on both of them._

"_I got shut out!" He yelled to the two angels as the race continued._

_They turned a corner and flew over bumps keeping their balance. During the corner turn, Emers kicked one of the riders to the side. He screamed as his bike landed and skid into a few fuel tanks. They guy watched him then looked back towards his target._

_Lavi shook his head in disbelief, "what was that?!"_

"_He's after Leo!" Yelled out Allen to the annoyed Lavi._

_Racers continued to race up a high hill adding some sort of trick on the way down. The blue one, Leo, Looked back again to see if he was in lead or not. They all skid over another hill continuing the tricks. And again another one was kicked out by Emers as he ran into the bridge and his bike exploded._

"_He just took out a guy in the front double!"_

_Over the hill Allen tilted the ass of his cycle in the air and landed again. Another guy leaped off the cycle before lading back on it again._

"_He's making his way up to Leo bean sprout!!" Kanda said in rage._

"_I'm going to get him!" Replied Allen._

_One more guy was kicked out of the way as the motocross progressed. Lavi gowled a bit from fustration and looked at Kanda._

"_That's it! Let's get in there..!" Lavi commanded._

_As he gave the command, without thought Kanda did as he said. They both left right for their motorcycles. Allen and some other riders had to ignore the fire and jumped over it from the hill. Kanda and Lavi put their helmets on and dragged themselves into the race._

_While this was going on, Emers was still after Leo. He was closer then ever to him._

"_I got him, I got him, I got him!" Allen proclaimed._

"_He's going to crush him!" Declared Kanda to Allen._

_Allen quickly and without a thought went under Emers and pushed Leo out of the way with her bike. _

"_Allen! Look out, look out!"_

_They made it safely from under Emers. Leo looked back at Allen in rage._

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_

_Emers looked behind him then forward. He found himself off the road and went back on it. Now, he was going after Allen. Lavi saw this._

"_Allen! He's on your stick!"_

_Allen looked back to see Emers. He tried to dodge him but Emers only followed. They both tried to push each other ad Allen instead got kicked off road and fell off his bike._

"_God damn it bean sprout!" Growled Kanda._

"_Allen!"_

"_I'm okay!"_

_He got up quickly. As he got up Kanda and Lavi road past him._

"_We're going to take him out!"_

_Allen climbed back onto the bike and drove in. This wasn't going to end so quickly for him. Like the others, he had to help out too!_

"_I'll get back in!" _

_With that Allen road up the long jump and did a complete back flip landing in between the other two. They road off together._

"_Let's go!" Scream out Allen._

_Kanda only glared at him._

"_Let's get him in the double." Lavi said at the ready._

_Not too far ahead Leo and Emers were head to head down the road. The Angels started to catch up with them. Emers knew this and gazed behind before looking back ahead. He decided to get rid of them while he had the chance. On the next jump he turned around with two guns in his hands and shot at them. The bullets reflected from the bikes as they also dodged the others as well. They all landed with no scratches and road onward. Though, on the next ramp the guy did an upside down trick and shot at them once more._

_The bullets reflected off the bikes again, except for Allen's. Allen had to quickly do a side flip off his back and landed on Lavi's bike._

"_You okay?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The turned a corner and went over a few hills. Allen jumped up the bike and onto anther riders. He started the engine and raced off with it. They quickly got up after him._

"_Hey what are you doing," yelled out the owner._

_As Allen went back into the race, the thin man in black hit his black shoe to the side of his bike and a dagger shot out. He warmed up his engine then road off. He was going the wrong way, but for why?_

_Leo continued to be chased by Emers. And during a jump Emers turned into an akuma to shoot down the blue rider. On the other side the thin black man took the jump in front of Leo. Leo looked back and forth between both guys. With the skip of a heartbeat the thin black man used the blade on his shoe to defeat the akuma._

_Leo was safe now, but Lavi was not. He was headed straight for the thin man! He reached out to take his necklace off while the other took some of Lavi's hair._

"_Oww!"_

_The thin man crashed and the angels went to the akuma remains. Everyone got off their bikes, even Leo. They looked down and then at each other. Lavi's eye quickly averted elsewhere to see the thin man without his helmet on. He got up and quickly road away on his bike._

_Leo takes off his helmet to be shown as a young girl! She looks at them rather confused, as well she should be._

"_What the hell is going on?" She stuttered._

_Allen looks up at her, "hey, you're just a kid!"_

"_I'm fifteen in a half!" She nodded sure of herself._

_Kanda looks through things the Akuma left behind and found three pictures. He stared at one._

"_It's the guy from before…" He showed to Lavi._

"_Road --" mumbled Allen._

_Road blinked, "how'd you know my real name?"_

_Allen quickly shows her the picture with her name on it. She looks back in disbelief. Allen stared at a picture in turmoil._

"_Haine Zaaz?"_

_Lavi gulped and stared at them trying not to mutter any words. Allen gives Kanda the picture. He sees a picture of younger Lavi with his hair down and a different color. They all look over to Lavi. He shakes his head and looks away._


	5. Sexy Dancing and Tiki

**Komui's Angels**

**Full Throttle**

-Okay, so I don't have the first movie, but it's not truly important on which goes first. If you are reading this, you must know who they are and that is the reason for reading. Based off Charlie's Angels Full Throttle. As people noticed, some scenes are skipped… but I don't find them important.

**Warning**: Explosions and men wearing interesting outfits e_e' . I will put up the first chapter and if you want a yaoi, request it. Some OOC and no specific timeline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either movie nor anime. Anime is Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Movie is from Colombia Pictures.

**Ch5. ****Sexy Dancing and Tiki**

"Haine Zaaz." Lavi muttered.

"That was my name before I went into the witness protection program eight years ago."

They where back into the office, everyone. Even Road and Komui's listening in. Everyone was paying attention to Lavi as he spoke. It seemed like they couldn't believe what they where hearing,

"And then I became Lavi."

Allen rubbed Lavi's shoulder softly with a kind smile. Kanda watched Allen intently but still at Lavi in a state of shock.

"_Whe the FBI realized the young mans potential, they gave me a call._

Road blinked, "wait, wait."

Bak looked over to her confused and somewhat suspicious.

"Haine Zaaz?" She said curiously.

"Yeah," Lavi nodded a little annoyed about it all.

"That's your name?"

"Yeah..!"

Road looked to Bak and then to Lavi scoffing. "Yeah, so, uh, what- where does that name come from? Is that Asstralian?"

She snickered to herself. Everyone else was remaining silent. Bak kind of glared at the road comment from the girl.

Lavi tried not to take it to heat and kind of rolled something back at her, "yeah…"

"Oh my god," Allen started, "you must have been the butt of every joke!"

Kanda decided to get into it to. Mostly to get back at Lavi.

"Did you drive an Asstian Martin?"

"Kanda, we're being asinine."

"Yeah.." Lavi said annoyed, "yes, yes you are."

Kanda slightly smirked, "don't worry Lavi… we'll still be your best butt-dies."

Kanda and Allen laughed a bit as Lavi just held a smile and stared straight off. Bak was slightly laughing too but more of a smile then anything.

"_Now Angels a rose by any other name still smells as sweet."_

Lavi gave a more true smile, "thank you Komui. It's really not that funny."

Kanda and Allen said in sync, "yeah it is."

Lavi sighed, "Bak, can I have your ruling on this one?"

Allen and Kanda look to Bak. He smiled to her.

"You sure can. You know what? Personally I am not interested in Hiane's Zaaz, I am moe concerned about yours."

Lavi smiled thoughtfully to him as the other angels smiled to Lavi.

He continued, "no matter what, you are still going to be our Lavi."

"Thank you Bak."

"You're welcome."

Kanda sighed, "let me guess. You feel for the bad guy?"

Lavi blinked and sweat doped.

"I fell for the worst guy. But he was so cute and I liked him so much and we would have so much fun together, driving around listening to music."

Lavi thinks back to them hanging out and having fun. Until, he met up with a guy and shot him to death. He was told not to tell but he sent him to prison anyways.

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone. So I had to put him away."

"Of course you did," sighed Allen.

Kanda shook his head, "baka usagi."

Allen smirked, "who was this guy?"

"Tiki Mikk."

"The Noah?!" They said in sync again.

"I sent him off!!" Lavi defended.

-Whee Tiki is-

The Earl smiled as usual as Tiki came to him. The Earl held out the two rings to him. Tiki Mikk blinked and took them.

"So if I have these, he'll find me?"

He nodded and showed Tiki what he looks like now.

--

Road looked at Lavi from staring at the side. She looked quite upset.

"Tiki Mikk, he killed my parents." She gulped.

"What?!" Bak looked at Road.

Lavi shook his head. Kanda closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Road," said Allen.

"I testified against them."

Allen thought for a moment, "wait a second… The other one killed, he testified against Mikk."

Lavi sighed, "well then, that's it. Tiki Mikk must have H.A.L.O and this is all we need." He held out the necklace from the thin man.

"The thin man," mumbled Allen. They both looked at him.

Lavi nodded and slightly smiled. He handed the jewlrey over to Kanda. Kanda looked at it to examine it.

"He helped us before… Our favoite assassin!" Lavi got it figured out.

"That's right," smirked Lavi.

Kanda held up the necklace, "this needs to be taken to the lab to get analyzed."

Lavi takes it from him, "yeah! Let's get up in there and do that!"

Road held out her hand, "let me see it?"

Lavi tosses it to her. Road catches and looks at it. A smile wipes across her face.

"Yeah I know exactly what this is." She held it up. "I have one!" She looked to them and then to the necklace.

Road reaches into her shirt and takes out the exact same one. She looks to the Angels.

"The nuns give it to us at the orphanage."

Kand looks to Lavi, "orphanage?"

Lavi laughs slightly, "good work!"

Road leaned over to Bak to show the similarities. Bak smiles towards this. Then he nudges her.

"_Road is under our protected custody now Angels. It's up to us to keep him safe."_

Bak gasped as his eyes widened. He quickly look to the thee boys. He knew it! He knew exactly where he could hide Road. He gave a small smirk.

"Hey! I know the safest place in town~!" He looked over to Road with a smile.

In a quiet area with an underground passage. Road and Bak get out of the car. Road takes a backpack and slings it over her shoulder. She looked around and followed Bak. Bak stopped in front and turned to her.

"Listen, don't you worry about a thing! Nobody named Tiki Mikk stepped foot in this branch can you understand me?"

"Yeah I can," he blinked as the sun hit his eyes.

"The one in charge of you is Fou. Don't look at her in the eye or take her lightly. You understand me? She could get you!" He hit her shoulder playfully.

Fou comes from the door and glares at Bak. "Bak!"

"Uh, what?" He turns to face her.

"Get over here!" She declared.

He twitched but stood tall, "hey Fou!"

He walked up to her as Road followed. Fou moved in further to greet him.

"What trouble did you get into now?!"

"Well nothing-"

She wacked him inside. She was angry about something. She smiled lightly and looked at road. "Come on." She turns and walks inside.

"Y-yes." Road ran in happily.

--

As Bak was getting lectured or told of things that where happening, or **even** being told there was nothing he could do about Lenalee; the angels go off to the orphanage. In the front kids where playing and a boy rushes down the hill to two others looking at playboy.

"Wow! Look at those knockers!" One of the boys said.

A nun walked over to them quickly, "boys!"

They all run off with the magazine.

Another nun walks by and smiles. She walks to the angels in nun outfits.

"The mother will see you now."

The all smile and bow to the nun for respect. Later they meet up with mother superior and discuss the thin man. She told them about how he was the only left from a circus troupe that had their place caught on fire. After that she would talk about his weird haircuts which put Kanda in a small Daze. Soon they figured out he was protecting Road and that he would send gifts. When they went outside to see the recent one, it was Emers' car. At the end of the meeting Allen took off some of the bird poo.

They walked down the field as Allen examined it. He smiled and put it in front of Kanda's face.

"Florida Californiakis!"

Kanda moved his head away quickly, "che, Californian gull."

Allen stared at it still examining it. "Seagull matter consists mostly sardines. These sardines ae mostly fed on large brown algae I'd say." He showed Lavi.

Lavi turned away and stuck out his tongue.

Allen sniffed it, "there is also traces of tinker fuel and storm water run off."

"Seagulls, tankers, storm water." Counted Lavi till he looked at the two.

"Hm.."

"San Pedro" Kanda muttered.

--

In San Pedro, beside a boat, Allen, Lavi and Kanda knelt working. They seemed to be working as a boat repair crew. They wore the out fit with long gloves and fireproof aprons. They all raised their masks at once and looked over across the shore. They take out food and drink containers to eat lunch. Lavi took out a scope and scoped the area. (no pun intended.) he noticed the other boats name Merkin.

Lavi gasped, "Merkin.."

Allen moved from his own scope and looked at Lavi.

"That was the name of Tiki's pit-bull."

Allen looked out into the distance. He shrugged with his eyes and looked into the scope. He saw a lifting truck going to a heavily guarded gate where akumas stayed.

"Amed guards… Security looks pretty tight," said Allen.

Through the scope he sees someone handing another papers.

"This dock is like a fortress.."

Next he sees them looking at the others I.D badge to enter.

"I.D badges, I think cargo is are best bet."

Kanda takes the golem.

"Towns agency." Bak says on the other line.

"Bak, recon incoming." Kanda told Bak.

"Got cha Kanda." Bak replied.

He turns around to a computer. He types into the computer and a window pops up. It uploads pictures from the phone as Kanda takes pictures.

"That's out man," smirked Allen.

He scopes up to the building the other walked into. It says Treasure Chest.

"The Treasure Chest?"

Allen tilted his head then licked his lips. He looked over to the others. Kanda's eyes widened.

"Do a little dance?"

Lavi smirks, "make it a little low."

"…Get down tonight…" he takes a bit of his sandwich before they jump down into the water.

--

It was now night time at the Treasure Chest near the bay. The ground shimmered with the red light it contained, mostly from the water on the ground. Motorcyclists and people came up to it, for tonight the men popular where going to have fun tonight.

Inside the pink panther music started playing. Girls dressed in extremely short pants with fills or laced decorations, black gloves, and exposing shirts. One snapped their fingers to the beat while others would tap their heals. Guys wailed as they started to do teasing dances.

In the middle where Lavi, Allen and Kanda in that order.

Lavi was sucking on a lollipop moving his body to the beat. He was in a black buttoned top that had red lining on it's button lining and pockets. The pants, as the rest, where very, very short with string décor around it. For his shoes where boots that where almost knee high. On his head was a red sailors hat with a golden symbol on it.

The red head rolled his tongue along the lollipop teasingly. A smirk caught his face as he rolled his ass up and shot down behind and under a red velvet covered poll that crossed horizontally. He stroked his body up sexily as he gasped.

On the side, Kanda, who was in panty sized leather bottoms; fishnet stockings with a bow that connected to the bottoms; black high heals; a sparkly blue top that tied in the front and a white and black sailors hat. His back was facing the screaming male population, to his liking, with his arms laid across the poll. The dark haired Angel moved his ass from side to side in a dance.

On Kanda's side Allen in long pigtailed hair extensions flipped around to look at the howls as he held his black leather hat. He wore a black and white horizontal striped teaser shirt; black bottoms kind of similar to Lavi's; black leather boots and fishnet lingerie considerably close to Kanda's but without the bow.

As the tease dancing continued among the angels and pussycat dolls, Kanda quickly turned around slightly flushed from what he was doing. With black gloved covered hands, he grabbed the poll and swerved his body down the ground, his knee holding him up as the other laid off to the side.

The three angels ducked down under the poll and around it. Each one put their pinky finger in their mouths and gave a sexy walk to the front of the stage to the beat of pink panther. When they reach the stage, they rolled their asses around, slapping it. As the asses rolled they pulled off their gloves by the pinky twirling them around in the air, under their privates and threw they to the very back.

"There he is, first table on the right," examined Kanda as he bent and rolled his ass to the side.

"Yeah baby!" Shouted their target and stopped his beer glass.

"Whoooo!" He howled, making Kanda twitch with annoyance.

Instead, the black haired one took his whip and cracked it to the floor. Behind him Allen and Lavi had their asses out to the crowed. Kanda smirked, he liked this part, to torture the one who get him into the mess. He whipped Lavi in the ass. Lavi bent straight up and put on a cute fake gasp, since it was part of the dance. Then, Allen was smacked, which Kanda liked to do too.

The stage crowed formed a line of two, grabbing each others asses as they rocked them from side to side. Next, each person felt up who they were holding on the leg, slapping on the ass. After they rolled their asses to the side before smacking it. The girls, all but the angels, from like one moved to the back.

Lavi standing up, Kanda slightly bent down into Lavi and Allen bent forward suede to the music as the dance continued, bouncing up and down. As they stood, Kanda moved out first, holding his hat's tip and led the rest to the front where they grooved their feet on the floor and shuffled to the left.

The girls in the back turned around as the three angels arched their body and move it from side to side. Kanda put the tip of the whip in front of himself before turning around as the dolls went to the floor and moved their feet. Right behind Kanda, Allen and Lavi did the same thing and they walked behind the girls. As the dance continued on the three made their own moves as they threw their hats to the front stage. In a sexy dance they moved back to the top between the dolls who where still on the floor.

As Allen stopped he twirled his pigtails around. Kanda looked to Allen before looking back covering his mouth and whipping Allen's shirt off.

In somewhat acting, Allen gasped with wide eyes and covered himself. All of the audience gasped too and moved forward in their seats.

Kanda smirked, revenge was bittersweet. Out of dance he whipped Lavi who frowned. He rubbed his head and made a "what the fuck" face before walking away to get off stage.

As he left, Kanda smiled and whipped Allen again. This time Allen's bottom garments came off. He gasped again and covered himself very quickly.

The audience cheered and whistled.

The dolls behind Allen fanned out huge feathered fans. Allen made an innocent smile as sweat beads rolled down his face. The fans were placed over him and a minute later taken away to reveal him in a bowl of water and a ball looking toy. He was now in a two piece sparkling blue bathing suit with bubbles around him. He shook his ass back and forth and made a small giggle.

Kanda moved up and spread out his arms, hat back on his head, and moved his head from side to side like he was daring. His eyes looked up and down as if to examine the audience before moving back. He cracked the whip to their target to where the keys where. Now there was the true target.

"Whoa!" he gasped and in the obvious turned on.

Lavi grabbed the poll and wrapped his legs around it twirling around. He arched his body up and slid it over the poll. While holding it with one hand, the red head fell back down, his back ached.

Allen was laughing pouring water over himself from the toy. He looked to the audience.

"Oooo," he stated moving his body to the water.

Lavi, offstage, moved his body to the wanting customers with a small smirk planted on his face. He walked over to their target and kicked his foot up to straddle his lap.

From the crowed, annoyed Kanda walked to the one behind their target and Lavi. He grooved down his body as he grabbed the mans legs to hold himself.

As the black haired was doing his thing, the red head grabbed the target and pulled him to his chest. Lavi licked around his lips staring at the guy in the eye. His hands rubbed over the guys chest and through his hair.

Kanda takes a black ribbon from behind and wraps it over the guys eyes. Lavi looks up to Kanda and nods slightly to the angered other. The red head just smiled, he couldn't help it. His hands oamed down the others body again till he took the keys from the lop hole in the guys pants.

Lavi quickly got off the man and twirled around, walking to the back.

Allen filled the toy with water and splashed the target.

With satisfaction he jumps up, "alright!!"

As Kanda did his thing with a customer, he grabs the papers in the back pocket. Kanda turned around and rubbed his ass along the other guy before quickly leaving twirling something in the air and to Lavi.

The red head jiggled the keys.

--

**Note: I am sorry it took forever _ this pat is just annoying but sexy. I tried my hardest xD I hope you enjoyed. Next will be a side story on how they got Kanda to do this. Please help with ideas, that would be most appreciated.**


End file.
